Three Allies: Retaliation
by lilmickey2008
Summary: Casey McDonald finds herself in the crosshairs when someone uses her to get at someone close to her. To make matters worse, she is hiding a secret from her friends and family...
1. Shattered Peace of Mind

**AN: See? I told you that I was going to post a sequel soon after I finished the last story. The time will be about a year after the last story, and things will pick up from there, smoothly I hope. Thanks, and here we go.**

**Chapter One: Shattered Peace of Mind**

Even after all of that time has passed, Alexander was still thinking about what he helped Michael Harris achieve. Michael Harris, who was engaged to Miley Stewart at the moment, found out that his father was hiding out in Canada, and Michael came out here with his close friend David Falcone. With Alexander and his club's help they not only found his father, but the woman who did the kill, and attempted to kill Michael as well. Alexander didn't see Michael do it, but he knew that Michael did the job on Carla, and even his old man. Again, Alexander and David did not see him do it, but he was willing to bet everything that he owned that he did the job.

All this talk about revenge and parents made Alexander think about his own parents. Alexander, Seth, and Melissa's father died from a heart attack. Alexander was at home when he saw him have the heart attack, because he was not feeling well all day and did not want to leave his father all alone at home that day. It didn't matter, though, because he died later that day in the hospital, with Seth, himself, and their older sister Melissa at his side, along with close friends and family.

Even though losing his dad was tragic, Alexander nor his siblings can't forget what happened to their mom. Alexander remembered all too well, because he saw it first hand as a man came into their home, forced their mother to her knees, and executed her. That was something that Alexander was never going to forget. It made him what he was today, and that is something that Michael and David knew all too well. Tragic events, witnessing them as well, can shape you and how you grow up, even what you become. All that matters is that you use what happens to you in your past to do good.

If you think about it, Alexander was doing just that. The club that he was a part of, they were built primarily of men that had done time in jail, in the past. Alexander Sr., Alexander dad, had a garage, and when he heard about some of his friends who got out of jail who had trouble finding work due to their criminal history, he put them to work at his garage, and long story short, that is how the _Flames of Canada_, occasionally partnering with SAMCRO, came to be.

Brief History lesson over, and getting back to the topic at hand, while Alexander was glad to help out his new friends Michael and David, he could tell that he was more than likely going to require their help sometime in the near future.

**...**...

Again, even though it was a while since Michael and David were out there in Canada, the Venturi-McDonald household, mainly Derek and Casey, still felt the effects of what Michael, David, and Alexander did. So, after Michael and David left, there was some damage control that needed to be done. Alexander and his club did their best to keep a lid on what happened. Needless to say, they were able to do what they could, and it was good enough that what happened then was rarely brought up.

Alexander was glad that everyone he knew and everyone he considered to be a member of his family was able to get back to normal. Whatever normal meant to Alexander, Derek, or Casey, this was not exactly it, but it was close. Life was getting back to normal, and Alexander was glad that it was.

**...**...

"Hey Alexander, have you ever heard of Miley Stewart?" Derek asked Alexander out of the blue. Derek and Alexander were in his room while his brother Seth was out.

"Yeah, she's engaged to Michael Harris. He was out here a year ago, and I helped him with that situation with his dad. Why bring that up?" Alexander asked his friend.

"I can't believe that his friend is from New York! He's a Yankee fan!" Derek said, kind of getting angry.

"So? Why are you talking about David when you asked me about Miley?" Alexander laughed.

"Listen. Marti was a fan of hers, and she has been begging me to get her autograph." Derek said.

"I supposed to do, what exactly?" Alexander asked him.

"Get her an autograph from Miley Stewart?" Derek asked Alexander.

Alexander just stared at him.

"Uh, please?" Derek asked him.

Alexander just stared at him.

"Say something!" Derek said.

"I was just thinking why we are friends." Alexander said.

"So I should take that as a maybe?" Derek asked innocently.

Alexander growled, and began throwing random things at his friend.

"Hey, quit it! You're gonna hurt me!" Derek said, ducking out of the way and throwing things back at him.

"I know! Why do you think that I am aiming at your head!?" Alexander yelled.

**...**...

After Derek left the house, Alexander sat on the porch of his home, just staring at the clear sky above him. It was little moments like this that made him feel less high-strung. All he was doing was relaxing, looking at the blue sky above him, and it was doing something so normal that made him feel as though nothing was going to happen.

He smiled, and leaned back, looking at the sky above them. Alexander heard footsteps approach him.

"Yeah?" Alexander asked, whoever it was.

"I figured that out of all of these years, you would have recognized me by now." Casey said. Alexander snapped his head towards her, and smiled easily.

"Sorry, just relaxing." Alexander smiled. Casey returned the greeting, and sat next to him.

"So, what brings you over my way?" Alexander asked her.

"I just had the most interesting conversation with my dad." Casey said. Alexander sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

As noted, Dennis, Casey's father, and Alexander were not exactly friends. Dennis didn't like that his daughter had a boyfriend that was a criminal. Alexander wasn't a criminal, but the guys that he hung out with, and the club that he ran were not exactly law friendly. If you thought about it, the only one that was remotely squeaky clean was his brother Seth, and you can argue about that if you thought about it.

"I am going to regret asking you this, but what did you two talk about?" Alexander asked her, bracing himself for the answer.

"Well," Casey began, "I was just chatting with him, and then he asked me if you were being well behaved."

"What? Why was he asking you that?" Alexander said.

"I don't know. I guess he was wondering if you did anything or seeing if I would break up with you if you did something horrible." Casey said.

All Alexander could do was shake his head. He kind of knew that the relationship, or lack there of, between the two of them was kind of shaky, but that really was questionable of Dennis to do. Dennis was looking out for his daughter, and he had to respect that, but it did kind of grate on Alexander's nerves.

"Wow. I get that he is looking out for you, but wow." Alexander said. "Is he ever going to trust me?"

"In due time." Casey said. "He's my dad, and I am his oldest daughter. He is just being protective."

Something was off with Casey, as she sat there talking to him. Alexander just couldn't put his finger on it, but he also felt that there was another reason for her to come over and talk to him, because she rarely, if ever, came over to talk to him about a conversation with her father, even if it agitated her.

_Maybe I am just getting paranoid._ Alexander thought to himself.

"I have to head back."

As Casey stood up to walk back to her house, Alexander noticed that she was a little bit off on her feet.

"Whoa, are you alright?" Alexander said, immediately hopping up to help her.

"Yeah, I am just not feeling well." Casey said. "I'll be fine."

Casey kissed Alexander goodbye, and walked back to her house. Alexander felt uneasy as he watched her walk away, but he felt that was just because he was overprotective of her. He sighed, and walked into his home.

**...**...

That night, when Casey was feeling better, she went out to hang out with some of her friends from school at a nearby restaurant. She was laughing, having a good time, and caught a glimpse of what time it was. It really was getting late. She bid her friends a goodbye, and walked out to the car she came here in.

As she was walking out to the car she came here in, she got the feeling that someone was watching her. She tried to pay it no mind, but as she got to her car...

"Excuse me." A voice came out.

Casey turned around, and then there was a loud bang. She flinched for a moment, and then when she looked down, and saw blood coming from her stomach. She looked at the man, and he fired again, hitting her in the shoulder. That shot knocked her into the car, and she slid to the ground.

The man who shot her stood over her, and he aimed at her, intent on finishing her off. There was a loud click, and when he realized that he might be discovered, he left.

Casey stared out into the night sky, before blacking out.

**...**...

**AN: This story is a remake somewhat of an earlier story that I did with sort of the same storyline. This will be updated in the near future.**


	2. Friend Request

**AN: In the last chapter, Casey was shot as she was getting in her car, but as of now, her status is unknown. Now, her family and loved ones are dealing with the backlash of her current situation, and the plan that follows brings back some friends of Alexander's.**

**Chapter Two: Friend Request**

That evening was going so well, but as Alexander was sitting in his clubhouse, at the head of the club table, talking business and other matters that pertained to his club, he felt like something horrible had happened. The others picked up on it, and no one had the courageousness to say anything. Jack, the club Vice President did, however.

"Look, Alexander, you seem to be thinking about something else, maybe we should cut this little get together short." Jack said, motioning for the other club members to leave so they can talk on their own. Once the room was clear, they sat there, and talked amongst themselves.

"What's up?" Jack asked him.

"I...I don't know. I think that something big has happened. Something terrible went down somewhere." Alexander said, his voice sounding ghost like.

"Come on. How would you know? You are sounding paranoid." Jack said, laughing. He was trying to ease his friend's spirits, but he really did sound a little paranoid.

"I am not." Alexander said. "You are acting as if I have no reason to be paranoid, not even in the slightest."

"If you are talking about what happened a couple of years ago, I get that, but nothing has happened since." Jack said.

Before Jack and Alexander could continue their conversation, they heard a commotion outside the room. Alexander and Jack were on guard, but Alexander's older sister, Melissa, a cop, bust into the clubhouse.

"Alexander! Listen! Casey has been shot! She's at the hospital!" Melissa blurted out. Alexander's eyes went wide as he heard the news that his sister just told him. He knew something happened because of the bad feeling that he had. Nothing worse about being paranoid than being right about a bad feeling.

"She is!? Shit!" Alexander screamed, following his sister who motioned for him to follow her out to the car that she has waiting for the two of them.

* * *

It was a frenzied and frantic drive to the hospital. Everyone, including Nora (her mom) George (Derek and Marti's dad and Casey step dad) knew what happened and they were already there. Once Alexander and Melissa arrived, he went to the counter, and demanded to know what room she was in. The siblings were told that she was in surgery. Melissa tore her worried brother away and into the waiting room with George and Nora.

"What did they tell you?" Melissa asked George and Nora.

"Nothing." George said after a deep breath. "She was walking to the car, and someone came behind her and shot her. They are telling us that it is a robbery gone bad. Melissa, do you think so?"

"I saw the scene briefly, but I don't think so." Melissa answered. "I don't think I am going to be on this investigation because the victim is my brother's girlfriend."

"Right, damn." George cursed under his breath.

"Where's the kids?" Melissa asked, looking around for the rest of the clan.

"Derek is with them at home." George answered.

"I'll call Seth and tell him to go and sit with them." Melissa said, taking out her cell phone and messaging her brother.

"Dennis knows what happened here?" Melissa asked him.

"He's out of town on business. He will be here as soon as he can." George said.

"Okay. If there is anything else that you or Nora need, let me know." Melissa said.

"Yeah, thank you." George said. George and Melissa continued to talk on one side of the waiting room, and that left Alexander and Nora on the opposite side of the room. Not that everyone was not feeling what was happening, but they, Nora and Alexander, were feeling and taking it really hard.

Alexander walked over to where Nora was sitting, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Nora saw him, and began to cry harder on his shoulder. All they could wonder is who would hurt their angel like this?

* * *

Alexander looked like hell, and he felt worse than he looked, obviously. All he could think about was the fact that someone tried to kill the girl that he loved, and that she was fighting for her life as he could only sit there, and wait for a word from anyone about Casey's condition. He was growing to hate this hospital, and that wasn't a shot at the hospital itself or anyone that worked there. See, this hospital specifically was the same one that his father was brought to when he had his heart attack, and when he died as well.

Also, when Alexander was shot a while ago, he was brought to this very same hospital, and he was here while he recovered briefly. He grew accustomed to being here, and it was not a good thing that he was able to say that, or being able to remember all the times that he was here.

Alexander continued to sit there, with his face in his hands, trying to calm himself down, or get his head in order. Nora, who was in and out of the waiting room, came back inside of that waiting room, and took a seat right next to Alexander.

"I have a request, and I want you to keep this between the two of us." Nora said, not looking at him.

"Okay, what?" Alexander asked her back.

"I know that George is going to be here soon, and he is going to more than likely try and put this on you." Nora began.

"Listen, Nora..." Alexander began to say, but Nora cut him off so that she could have continue.

"No, listen to me, and listen carefully." Nora said. "Nothing against your sister, and I know that she is going to try and find the son of a bitch that did this. What we all know is that you are going to find the bastard first. Make me this promise."

"Sure. What is it?" Alexander asked her.

"You find this guy, you kill the son of a bitch." Nora said.

"No worries. I will." Alexander said. Nora gave him a hug, and stood up and walked away.

* * *

**MALIBU, CALIFORNIA**

Michael Harris, and his fiancee, Miley Stewart, were doing various things in their apartment. While Michael was watching tv in the living room, Miley was sitting in their bedroom, putting clothes away after he did the laundry. Just as she was finishing up, Miley saw his cell phone ringing. Miley put the last of the clothes away, and answered it. She looked at the caller ID, and saw that it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" Miley answered.

"Yeah, is Michael in?" An unfamiliar male voice asked. The voice on the other end sounded really tired, and kind of distressed.

"Um, yeah, he is. Hold on." Miley said. She walked out of the bedroom, and handed the phone to Michael.

"Who is it?" Michael asked.

"Beats me." Miley said, shrugging her shoulders. Michael saw the number, and wondered who could it be.

"Hello." Michael said.

"Michael, it's me." Alexander said. Michael knew who it was, and he had a feeling that there was a reason that there was a reason that he was calling. Michael stood up, and stepped out of the front door of his home.

"What's up?" Michael asked him.

"Casey's been shot." Alexander said.

"God, is she alright?" Michael asked him.

"She is still in surgery. I have no idea." Alexander said. Michael noticed that he sounded really tired, and ran down for some reason.

"What do you need?" Michael asked him.

"I need your help. How soon can you and David be out here?" Alexander asked him.

"I have to call him and set it up with David." Michael said. "I will call you back, and let you know."

"Alright. Thank you." Alexander said hanging up.

Michael sighed, and hung up the phone. He walked back into the apartment, and called out for Miley.

"Yeah? What's up?" Miley asked him.

"Remember when I went up to Canada to look for my old man?" Michael asked her.

"Yeah." Miley answered.

"Well, that was Alexander, the guy that helped me." Michael began. "His girlfriend has been shot, and he wants my help and David's in finding the guy that did it."

"God, so what are you going to do?" Miley said.

"I want to go and help him." Michael said.

"So go." Miley said. "At least it will be in returning the favor for when he helped you."

"Thanks." Michael said, giving her a quick kiss. "I have to go and call David to tell him what's going on."

* * *

**NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK**

David Falcone was jogging around Central Park, when he heard his cell phone ring. David looked at the number that was calling him, and saw that it was Michael. David stood still, and answered.

"Yeah Mike. What's up?" David said.

"David, we got a situation." Michael said.

"Situation? Situation how?" David asked.

"Casey McDonald was shot yesterday. Alexander wants us out there to help him investigate." Michael said.

"Shit. Okay, I am going to get my stuff, and I will be out there to get you." David said.

"Not to rush, but make it quick. I got the feeling that we might not even need to hide our powers on this." Michael said.

David gave an agreeing comment, and hung up his phone. David began his trek back to his home to get ready.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


	3. Reunited

**AN: In this chapter, Michael and David touch down in Canada, and they are ready to help their friend with his problem. Things seem to be on the up and up. That changes towards the end of the chapter.**

**Chapter Three:** **Reunited**

As with their last trip out to the Great White North, Michael and David managed to get to Alexander's home town by using a portkey that David acquired from his friend, William. They used this for the obvious reasons. One reason was that with this mode of transportation, why waste money on a plane ticket. Second, and most importantly of them all, they kind of knew that this was not going to be a friendly visit. Whatever they were going to do, or whatever Alexander needed help with, was not going to be on the legal side, so no paper trail.

Anyway, after they touched down, and acquired a vehicle, David needed to be filled in on what was going on.

"Okay, so what exactly are we doing out here?" David asked Michael as they drove.

"From what I can guess, we are going to be helping Alexander find out who shot Casey." Michael said.

"His sister is a cop. Can't she do that?" David said.

"Yeah, but to be honest, there would be no real point in waiting on the cops to solve this." Michael said. "Smart money would be on the club finding out who did this, and Alexander would be getting this knowledge before the cops would."

"So we are here to help Alexander find out who shot his girlfriend. That is what you told me earlier. But what I am still confused on is what exactly we are going to be doing. You told me that we might not even have to hide our powers." David said.

"I have a feeling this is going to get really frantic." Michael said. "I was not wrong the last time we are out here."

"Where are we even going right now?" David asked him.

"The hospital." Michael said. "Casey is out of surgery, and Alexander wants us to go out there to meet him."

"Good that she is out of surgery. I guess we have to make it quick, because with her being out of surgery, Melissa is going to be talking to her." David said. Then he had a thought about something. "Shit, is her old man going to be out there?"

"Yeah, why?" Michael answered.

"We might have to make ourselves scarce, won't we?" David inquired.

"Probably." Michael answered. "I think that enough time passed from the last time we were out here, but it wouldn't hurt playing it safe."

"No." David said. "The beef between Dennis and Alexander is going to hit the high point now, though."

Michael agreed. He knew that Dennis arrived because Alexander sent Michael a text before they got their car telling the two just that little fact. Anyone that knew anyone in this little saga knew this was going to cause all types of friction between those two, and Michael or David was not going to be able to stop it...

* * *

Alexander got some good news. Casey was awake, and she was asking to see him. Alexander was not able to sleep ever since this happened, and he was racked with worry about her. Within 20 minutes, he rushed home, showered, and changed his clothes. He was back at the hospital inside 20 minutes. He knew that he probably broke some speed limits, but after what happened, he really did not care.

So, there he stood at her hospital room door, and after he worked up the nerve he needed to do this, he knocked.

Ronnie, her doctor, and Jack's sister, snapped her head back to the door and saw him standing there.

"Hey, Alexander. Here she is." Ronnie said. Ronnie moved back so he could see her. Alexander approached her bed, and Casey gave him a smile. Ronnie decided to give them some time alone, and she left the two alone.

"Hey there, handsome." Casey said weakly. "You look like you need some cheering up."

"That's what I am here for." Alexander said. "How have you been feeling?"

"Weak, still in a little bit of pain." Casey said. "How have you been holding up?"

"I have had better days." Alexander said. Alexander looked briefly over his shoulder, and sat down at her side.

"Casey, do you know who did this to you?" Alexander whispered at her.

"No." Casey answered. Alexander figured that she would not answer. "But I saw his face, briefly."

"Well, that's a start." Alexander sighed.

"Alexander, what are you going to do to him when you find him?" Casey asked him.

"I have been thinking about that for a few days, and I can honestly say I have no idea." Alexander answered. He really didn't know what he was going to do. He had an idea, but the second that he saw Casey, that answer in his mind went blank.

As the two sat there, in peaceful silence, Ronnie again appeared at the hospital door.

"Casey, your dad is here." Ronnie answered.

"George?" Casey asked.

"No, Dennis." Ronnie answered her.

"Send him in." Casey said.

_Shit. _Alexander said mentally. Dennis walked into the room, right pass Alexander and gave Casey a hug. Alexander took this as a sign to make himself scarce. He did not go far, though, he was just outside the room.

"Honey, thank god that you are alright." Dennis said. "What happened?"

"I was walking to my car, and someone came up from behind me, and shot me." Casey said.

"So, was it someone relating to, you know, him?" Dennis asked, nodding his head towards the direction that Alexander was probably.

"Dad, this has nothing to do with him." Casey said.

"Yeah, right." Dennis said, not believing her. "I suppose you think Derek and Alexander getting shot at a year earlier had nothing to do with him either?"

"Dad, please don't do this." Casey pleaded with him.

"If you don't leave him, something worse might happen to you, or your sister or mother." Dennis said.

"Whatever dad." Casey snapped.

Alexander heard enough, and was storming out of the hospital at this point.

* * *

David and Michael arrived at the hospital just in time to see Alexander walking outside. Michael put the car in park, and the friend stepped out of their vehicle to greet their friend.

"Well, it looks as though you have seen better days." Michael said, giving Alexander a friendly hug.

"I have. Damn good to see you guys again." Alexander said, smiling a little.

"How is Casey doing?" David asked him.

"She's awake, and she should be out of the hospital in a little while." Alexander answered.

"Really? How do you know that?" Michael inquired.

"I was shot a few times, and I was in the hospital for a long time. Casey was shot twice, so I guessed." Alexander asked.

"What do you know?" David asked, changing the subject.

"She was walking to her car, and someone shot her." Alexander said. "She saw who it was, so if we get a picture of this guy, we should find out something soon enough."

"I take it by the look on your face, her father is in there with her." Michael said.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here. I need something to take my mind off of things." Alexander said.

* * *

David, Alexander, and Michael soon found themselves in the clubhouse meeting room. Alexander wanted somewhere for them to speak in private so that they would not be disturbed. David and Michael could see the angst and anger in Alexander's eyes. It was something that they were all too familiar with. Both of them knew that was a feeling that was not going away anytime in the near future.

"Alright, so now that you had a chance to calm down a little bit, what should our next move be?" David asked out loud.

"We have to find the son of a bitch that did this, and put him in the ground." Alexander said coldly.

"Before that can happen, we need to find out who that person is. If that is at all possible." Michael said.

"Don't worry, that is going to happen." Alexander said. "The way things are, the club can find things out in ways that the police will never think about doing."

"So you are going to find out anything before the cops. That's what you are saying, right?" David said.

"Exactly." Alexander replied.

"Who would want to shoot Casey?" Michael asked them.

"Honestly, it might just be a ploy to get to me." Alexander replied. "It's no secret that Casey and I are an item, so that is a wide range of suspects right there."

"I hate to say it, but it looks as though our best move here is to sit and wait for something to fall into our laps. It sucks, but that is what looks like what has to happen." David said.

"I hate it too, but it seems that is our best move." Alexander said, sighing irritably.

* * *

Ronnie knew what she did had long reaching consequences. Because what Casey was hiding from Alexander was really going to be the match that lights the fuse, so to speak. It was late in the afternoon, and everyone was gone for a little while to decompress. That gave Ronnie and Casey a moment to themselves.

Ronnie entered the hospital room, and took a brief look around to make sure that there was no one else with her here. She saw that the area was clear, and slowly approached Casey's bed.

"Hey, you are going to be out of here in a few days, by the look of things." Ronnie told her.

"Thanks." Casey told her. Casey looked a little distant, and Ronnie knew exactly why that was.

"Listen, you should be out of here in a few days or so, so you have that to look forward to." Ronnie said, and Casey gave her a smile, albeit a weak one.

Ronnie looked to the door, and moved close to it to make sure that they were alone. When she knew that they were clear, she returned to Casey's side, and kept her voice low when she began to speak once more.

"Listen, I know that you know what is going on, and you know what I am about to ask you, so I won't spare you with a long and pointless Q &amp; A, so I am going to ask what I am going to ask you." Ronnie said.

Casey braced herself for the worse.

"Why did you not tell Alexander that you were pregnant?"

* * *

**AN: Shocker. This is sort of a remake of my earlier story, **_**Right Here In My Arms**_**, with a familiar twist like that here.** **Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Past Secrets

**AN: If you read my last story, you kind of know how this is going to go. For the sake of argument, let's see where this story is going to go. At the end of the last chapter, Ronnie, a friend of Alexander, confronted Casey about something that might change everything for everyone involved. Now that everyone is caught up, let's continue.**

**Chapter Four: Past Secrets**

"What? What are you talking about?" Casey asked her, trying to lie. Ronnie shook her head. She glanced back at the door to Casey's room, and then back to her.

"Casey, you are smart, but a horrible liar." Ronnie said. "I am going to ask you one more time, why did you not tell Alexander that you were pregnant?"

Casey was silent for a minute, knowing that she was caught. No point of denying it, so why even try at this point? Might as well come on out with the truth.

"Alexander's birthday is coming up in a few days, and I was going to tell him then." Casey said. "I went out with my friends in hope of getting up my nerves to tell him then. I wanted to find the right time to tell him that I was pregnant, but I was trying to find the right person to tell first. Now I won't have that chance now, huh?"

Casey began to cry, and Ronnie went to her side, and calmed her down. Ronnie kept glancing towards the door to the hospital room that she was in, just in case someone decided to break up the conversation that they were having right now.

"You lost the baby, because of some prick with a gun. You were just having a good time with your friends when this asshole tried to kill you. You did absolutely nothing wrong." Ronnie said, hugging her close. Casey sighed, and just stared out of the window.

"What's gonna happen to me now?" Casey asked her.

"Well, you are going to be released soon enough, and as for the guy that tried to kill you, let Alexander and his friends try to solve that." Ronnie said, giving her a smile.

Feeling a little relieved, Casey returned the friendly affection. Things were kind of looking up, all things considering.

* * *

Alexander, David, and Michael had one thing in common, something that was not a good thing that happened to them all when they were children. They all lost their parents when they were children, and in Michael's case, when he was barely a toddler. It was something that shaped them all in good ways and bad ways. They were the way that they were because of those separate incidents, not trying to give them an excuse, but that was the truth.

"How did your mom and dad die?" Alexander asked David.

"Honestly? I have no idea." David said.

"Really?" Alexander asked him.

"I don't really remember it." David answered. "What I do know is told from second hand knowledge from the guy that is raising me and my sister now."

"Louis is a family friend that saw what happened to his parents." Michael said.

"Yeah." David sighed, then he continued. "What he told me was that when he came over to our house, Louis saw my dad lying there, and my mom was gone. I kind of left it there, knowing that if I dig further, it won't be something that I am going to like and it might drive me over the edge."

"Shit." Alexander said.

"You know my story, Alexander." Michael said. "My mom was killed by some chick that my dad hired, and I was almost killed."

"I know." Alexander answered. "That is the reason that you were brought out here in the first place, right?"

"Yeah, it was." Michael said. "It still gets me that he did not even have the stones to try and do the job himself. I guess that he didn't want his hands on the actual murder."

"You never explained why he did it, though." David said. Alexander nodded in agreement, wanting to hear the why in that situation as well.

"Like cops, the why isn't important as long as you know who did it." Michael said. "I don't know, and it is not as if I can find out now, right?"

"Right." Alexander said.

"Okay, what happened to your mom and dad?" David asked Alexander.

"Alright." Alexander said. "My mom was killed by some guy when I was a kid. I remember it because that guy kind of looked right at me after he did it. Then my dad died when I was about twelve or thirteen, due to a heart attack brought on by the stress of raising my brother, sister, and me on his own."

"So you lost both parents due to the death of one. Unfair." David said, shaking his head.

"Life isn't fair. Life deals us these hands and we just have to deal with them." Michael said.

"Where did you hear that from?" Alexander asked him.

"My sister told me that on occasion." Michael said. "Multiple times, and boy did that get on my nerves."

Alexander and David both laughed. Michael smiled, and joined in the laughter of his friends as well.

* * *

Seth, and George were sitting at his house, trying to keep their minds off of things, which was something that they did often. The issue this time was George's stepdaughter, Casey, and Seth's younger brother Alexander. Casey was going to be home in a few days, and it seems that there was not going to be any long term damage to her, which was good. Of course, there was the long term questions, like what was her mind set going to be when she got home.

This, of course, was something that Seth had dealt with. Which is why George was over at his house getting the info from someone that knew what this was going to be like.

"Seth, Casey is coming home soon. I know that you been through something like this with Alexander. So I have to ask, what can we expect when she does get home?" George asked him.

Seth sat down his glass, and looked at his friend. "Let me say this first. Nothing against Casey, but she and Alexander are polar opposites. What Alexander went through and what Casey might go through is something that I can't explain, at least for Casey."

"How did Alexander get over getting shot?" George asked Seth.

"He still has the affect of it." Seth said. "He carried around a gun for the months afterward. Remember when he and Derek got shot at?"

"Thank god he had that on them, or we might have lost them both that night." George said, shaking his head, remembering the situation from a while ago.

"Casey got her toughness and being strong from you, Nora, and Dennis." Seth said. "She'll be alright, especially because Alexander and his new friends are going to be looking after her."

"I know." George said.

"Wait, I have something to ask you." Seth said.

"So ask."

"I want you to be honest with me. Where do you and Nora honestly stand on Alexander and Casey being together?" Seth asked.

"You are a close friend, and I will be honest with you, as you have been honest with me about everything so far." George said. "With Alexander's present and past company, along with his history, we had our reservations about her dating him. Alexander is really protective of her, and she is happy with him. Casey is the same way about him, so that is the way it is."

"Nora is alright with him?" Seth asked.

"She is. Dennis on the other hand..."

"I know." Seth said. "That has to be settled sooner or later."

"Nora and I hope so." George said.

"There's something else, but I want this to be left between us." Seth said.

"Okay." George said, bracing himself for what was about to be said.

"I think that someone that tried to kill Casey is someone that is in our past." Seth said. "I don't know who, but take this how you will. When we find out who did this, I won't be surprised with the reveal."

"I feel the same way." George said. "No offense, but I can honestly say that I feel the same way."

Seth sat there with his friend, and they shared a smile. They were glad to share this moment of peace, because this might be the last one they were going to have in the near future.

* * *

**AN: Kind of a short chapter, but I decided that it should be ended there to set up the next chapter, which will include Casey coming home, and a confrontation.**


	5. A Storm on the Horizon

**AN: Alright, in the last chapter, the knowledge that Casey was pregnant was made known, only through a conversation with her doctor Ronnie, and Casey herself. Now Casey is on her way back home, but there is still trouble on the horizon for her and her family.**

**Chapter Five: A Storm on the Horizon**

It was about a few hours when Casey is supposed to be released, and while Nora and Dennis went to go and get their daughter, George decided to stay at home and make sure that everything was in order. Of course, there was not a lot of things to do at their home, so once George was done doing what Nora told him to do at home, he went over to Seth's house to talk to him. He had a burning question that Seth was the only one who could answer.

After George knocked on the front door, Seth smiled, and invited him in.

"Hey, Casey at home yet?" Seth asked him.

"No, Seth. Dennis and Nora went to go and get her now." George said.

"Alright." Seth said. There was something in the tone of his friend that made Seth think that this was not a cordial visit. There was something on George's mind.

"Anything on your mind?" Seth asked him.

George contemplated lying to him, but he knew that this was not the time to try and fool Seth. Seth had something that he had to know.

"I was wondering something." George said. "You remember the time after Alexander got shot a while ago?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Seth said.

"How did Alexander get over that?" George asked him.

"Before I answer, why are you asking me this again?" Seth responded.

"I ask this, because I know Casey's recovery is not going to be easy, and I know that there is going to be trouble on the horizon. I wanted to know how you guys dealt with it, and how Alexander got over it. I am asking you all of this again, because I need some sort of reassurance that what she is about to go through is going to be an easy time." George answered.

"It won't be." Seth said simply.

"The fact that there was no long term damage to Alexander was a good thing." Seth began. "Also, he was able to recover quickly from it. He's always has been resilient that way."

"That makes sense, I suppose." George said.

"If you are asking me if Casey is going to be alright, I doubt it." Seth said. "I am not saying that to hurt your feelings, but Alexander would not walk around anywhere without a gun on him. It was almost a year that he felt comfortable to walk around without a gun."

"I kind of figured that. Casey and Alexander are two different people. I don't expect her recovery to be easy." George said.

"It won't be." Seth said. "No offense, but Casey is not as battle hardened as Alexander is, and that is why I doubt that Casey's recovery is going to be easy, at all."

"Well, thanks for being honest with me, at least." George said.

"No problem." Seth said, giving him a smile. "You have always been honest with me, and the least I can do is return the favor."

George looked out the window, and saw Nora and Dennis return with Casey.

"There they are now. Better get home and check on her." George said.

"I will be by later to see her." Seth said. The friends said their goodbyes, and George was out the door.

* * *

Alexander, David, and Michael were driving back to Alexander's house, because a few minutes earlier Casey called him and told him that she was on her way home. Alexander was excited to have his girlfriend back home, and he was rushing back to see her.

"I am glad that Casey's going to be home." Alexander said, smiling.

"We know you are. You haven't stopped talking about it since we starting driving back." David said.

"Aw, someone's in a bad mood because their New York Yankees's are out of the playoffs." Michael joked, pinching David's cheek.

"At least I still have a team in the playoffs." David said.

"I have two. Royals and the Cardinals." Michael snapped back.

"Children! Can we just focus and get back in one piece?" Alexander asked them.

"Fine with me." David said.

"Not to ruin the mood, but do we have an idea as to who tried to kill Casey?" Michael asked Alexander.

"As of right now, no. No idea." Alexander answered. "Sis said that she was looking into a lead, but who knows if that is going to pan out."

"It just...stinks, you know?" David said.

"What?" Michael asked him.

"I get the feeling that we are dealing with a cop. I don't know why, but I do." David said.

"It wouldn't surprise me." Alexander said. Michael and David both stared at him in astonishment.

"Care to elaborate?" David asked him.

"Alright, it is rumored that my dad killed a cop." Alexander said. "Seeing as how my dad is dead, some of the higher ups decided not to press the case anymore."

"Makes sense." Michael answered. "Your dad is gone, so why waste time and money on a case if they cannot prosecute?"

"I agree." Alexander said. "Problem is, one cop can't let it go. I don't know who, but every once in a while I get a letter saying my dad was not a hero and he was a criminal."

"No idea who, right?" David asked.

"No idea. In this town? That could be anyone. The Flames of Canada were not popular with everyone." Alexander said.

"I get it, but at the same time, it was not as if the cops back then were Columbo, you know?" Michael said. "You said it yourself. Your dad put criminals to work when they couldn't get a job anywhere else."

"I fucking despise high and mighty people. They talk down to other people as if they are so much better. One step from the bottom is where most of them are." David said.

"Like Dennis." Alexander said. "Shit, I know that he is not going to let me see her, but I got to try, right?"

"Right. As long as Casey wants to see you, that can happen." David said.

"I hope to god that you are right." Alexander said.

* * *

Well, if you thought that Dennis was going to let Alexander see Casey without an argument, or dust up, you would be dead wrong. Alexander, Michael, and David sat at Alexander's home, and Seth for some strange reason stepped out onto the porch, and their was an argument going on out there, they could at least hear that much. Alexander peeked out a window to see Seth out there talking angrily with Dennis. Alexander was out the front door, and confronted his girlfriend's father.

"May I help you?" Alexander asked him.

"Listen, I know that you are responsible for what happened to Casey, and when I prove it, you are going to be in prison where you belong!" Dennis screamed at him.

"Look here. I didn't shoot Casey. I love her, and I wouldn't do anything like that to her, and you know it." Alexander said, trying to stay calm.

"I don't believe you. From now on, you stay the hell away from my daughter and my family." Dennis said, stomping away to the home where they were staying at the moment. Alexander said, and looked back at Seth.

"What the hell was that about?" Alexander asked his brother.

"Exactly what that was you heard from him!" Seth said. "He came over here to try and accuse you of trying to kill Casey! That bullshit and what not."

"No one believes that I tried to kill Casey, right?" Alexander asked him.

"Nope. Nora and George believe you didn't try to kill her. Dennis might go to the cops about it, though. So be ready for that mess to come around this way." Seth said.

"God." Alexander sighed, walking back inside.

* * *

"Alright then, now that things have calmed down a little bit, what next?" David asked them once they were in Alexander's room.

Michael was watching Alexander, who was pacing in his room. He was still more than a little pissed off as to the encounter that he and Seth had with Casey's dad earlier in the day. It wasn't even a full encounter between Dennis and Alexander. Alexander came in at the end of the dust up between Seth and Dennis, but it still pissed him off.

"Alexander come on. We need you to focus, all right?" Michael said, trying to bring his friend back to earth.

"I know. I feel the cloud of suspicion over me already, and I know that the cops are going to try and question me eventually. This fucking sucks." Alexander said.

"Not surprising." David sighed.

"Look, I'm sorry, I am just too pissed off to do and think about anything today. I just want to sit here and collect my thoughts, and try and see Casey." Alexander said.

"That's good. Let us know if anything comes up, and we will do the same." Michael told Alexander. He motioned for David to come follow him out of the house.

David and Michael were there to help him, he knew that. He was glad to be alone. He just needed a little time to sit there and collect his thoughts. Casey was at home, resting, and Alexander decided to let her take the day to do that. With Dennis there, he knew that seeing her was not a good idea, or at all possible.

The rivalry between Alexander and Dennis had to end soon enough, and with what happened to Casey, that isn't going to happen anytime soon. As a matter of fact, that might make things even worse between the two, if that was possible at all.

Alexander just sat in his chair, and contemplated his next move.

* * *

_Casey was walking back to her car, and was about to try and get in, when she heard someone right behind her. She turned her head towards the noise, and saw the same hooded figure that shot her, stalking towards her, then the gun came out. Once Casey saw that gun, she began to frantically try and get into the car, but it was too late, the guy was right on her. _

_She began to run, but was suddenly was cut off by a brick wall appearing in front of her. _

_He raised the gun, and pulled the trigger..._

* * *

Casey's eyes snapped open, and she thought that she was back in that street again. To her relief, she was back in her house, and in her bed. She also thanked god that no one heard her nightmare and came rushing in to try and comfort her. She was more than a little embarrassed about the dream that she just had.

Casey slid off her blankets, and walked towards her bedroom window, and glanced out of it. Casey wondered what she was going to do now, seeing as how she had the time to think freely.

She knew that she had to tell Alexander that she was pregnant, but being shot caused her to lose their child. Alexander had to know that, but she also knew that she had to pick the right time and place to do it. She sighed, and felt glad that she was at least at home finally, instead of being in the hospital.

Casey sighed, and returned to bed, trying to get back to sleep.

* * *

**AN: Okay, in the next chapter, Alexander finally will be able to see Casey, and while they think that things are getting back to normal, the biggest trouble is just around the corner.**


	6. Turns

**AN: It's been a while since I last updated this story, and it will be a while longer before this will be posted. Last time, Casey was released from the hospital. If you read my previous stories about **_**Life With Derek, **_**you would know that Dennis (Casey's dad) and Alexander aren't friends, and he kind of blames Alexander for what happened to Casey. All this and more is going to be aired in this chapter and chapters coming up.**

**Chapter Six: Turns**

"She's not doing to well, dude." Derek told Alexander as they were sitting in Alexander's room after school ended.

"Really? What's wrong with her?" Alexander asked Derek.

"She's paranoid." Derek said. "She acting paranoid, I mean. She is spooked at the slightest thing, and she thinks that someone is out to get her."

"Someone was, if you want to think about it." Alexander said.

"I was wondering, what do you think happened?" Derek asked him.

"Whoever this was, she wasn't the intended target." Alexander said.

"They shot her." Derek said.

"I know, but let me explain. Are you aware of something called 'false flag'?" Alexander asked Derek.

Derek shook his head no, clearing not getting what Alexander was trying to tell him.

"Okay, let me explain." Alexander said. "False flag plays are something that means they do one thing, and mean another. Or, you make your target think one thing and it be about something else."

"So, what you are trying to tell me is that whoever is trying to kill Casey is using this as something else?" Derek asked him.

"Yes, exactly." Alexander told Derek. "Whoever is responsible for all of this is probably tied to something in my parent's past."

"If it is, that is kind of messed up." Derek said. "I mean, why would someone try to kill an innocent person just to spite you?"

"Scary, but it is not surprising." Alexander said. "What I told you isn't new information, or surprising information."

Derek looked out of Alexander's window just in time to see Dennis get in his car and leave.

"Well, Dennis is gone." Derek said. "Want to head over and see Casey now?"

"God yes. I am tired of sitting here talking to you." Alexander said jokingly.

"I enjoy our chats, you son of a bitch." Derek jested back at his friend.

Alexander laughed, playfully punching his friend in the arm, before heading out of his home, and towards Derek's place.

* * *

Alexander and Derek stood on their front porch as Derek unlocked his front door, and walked inside the home. Derek stepped inside, and his dad George approached them both.

"Hey, I think we got a problem." George said.

"What's up?" Derek asked him.

"Dennis thinks that Alexander has something to do with what happened to Casey." George said, nodding his head towards Alexander. "Not only that, Casey and Dennis had an argument about her relationship with him."

"Really now? That's must be why he was in a hurry to leave the house." Derek said.

"I bet he is heading to the cops to tell them whatever he was here talking about." Alexander said, running a hand through his hair. "Where's Casey?"

"Upstairs, crying about the argument that she and Dennis had." George said.

"Thanks." Alexander said as he and Derek went upstairs to talk to her. Before they got to her bedroom door, Derek and Alexander stopped.

"How should we handle this?" Alexander asked Derek.

"Why are you asking me? She's your girlfriend, not mine." Derek answered.

"Right. I was just asking because this is kind of a delicate situation." Alexander said. "I don't want to make anything worse, so being careful is probably the best option here. Well, here it goes."

Alexander knocked on the front door, and it opened. Alexander and Derek walked inside, to see Casey laying face down on her bed. She lifted her head up, and they saw her tear stained face.

"Hey." She said, wiping her face.

"Hey yourself." Alexander said, sitting on her bed, and rubbing her back. "I heard about what you and your dad went through. I came over to see if I can make you feel better. Want to talk about it?"

"My dad was just being an ass." Casey said. "What else is new?"

"So, how have you been feeling since you have been home?" Alexander asked. He was delicate in asking her that, just to be sure not to make her feel any worse.

"It's scary." Casey said. "I have this feeling that someone is out to get me, and they won't stop until they finally get me. I'm afraid that person can get me anywhere no matter what I can do to stop them."

Alexander motioned for Derek to wait outside the room, and once Derek was gone and the door closed, Alexander turned back to Casey.

"I know what you are going through. I felt the same way that you are feeling." Alexander said. "I have a suggestion. I know someone you can talk to."

"Like a psychiatrist?" Casey asked him.

"Yes and no." Alexander replied. "He's a longtime family friend that helped me through everything that I went through. Especially after I was shot. He is a good guy. Are you up to it?"

"Fine. I really do hope that this is going to work though." Casey said.

"It will." Alexander said. "Trust me, it will work."

* * *

Casey sat uneasy in her seat as she waited for the family friend that Alexander mentioned to her was coming. Alexander made it seem like whoever this guy was, was going to help her. She still felt uneasy, as if things were going to go south at a moments notice. Casey was putting her trust in her boyfriend, knowing that he was trying to help her get through this situation.

The door opened, and this older man who looked as though he was in his 60's entered the office. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Well, it's nice to meet the infamous Casey McDonald." He said. He walked over to her as she stood up and shook her hand. Casey wanted to ask how he knew who she was, but given who Alexander was, that kind of explained that.

"I'm John McCoy. Long time family friend of Alexander's family." McCoy said, letting go of her hand and sitting across from her.

"Nice to meet you." Casey said.

"I know about what happened to you, so you don't have to go over that if you don't want to." McCoy said.

"I want to put it out of my mind as quick as possible." Casey said. "I want my life back. I want to get back to normal like Alexander did."

"Whoever said Alexander was over what happened to him?" McCoy said, raising an eyebrow.

"He isn't?" Casey said.

"Not completely, no." McCoy answered. "Listen, I can tell this is the worst thing that happened to you. You know Alexander, and I know him as well. Getting shot is not the worst thing that happened to him."

Casey sat there for a moment, contemplating what she should ask next. Then...

"Look, here's what I can tell you." McCoy said. "I am not going to give you any bullshit about it will be easy. For someone like you, no offense, it shouldn't be easy. Alexander has been through things that no one on earth should deal with all before he is an legal adult."

"How did you help him out when he was shot?" Casey asked him.

"You have to go back to when he was a kid, and when he witnessed his mom getting killed." McCoy said. "His dad runs the club Alexander is in charge of now. Alexander knew from an early age that once he got old enough, he was going to join, because the cops around here couldn't or was not going to protect him, and the club was, or at the very least try to."

"I have to ask, if you know so much about the club and what they do, why don't the police come to you to try to take them down?" Casey asked him.

"They have, multiple times." McCoy said. "I know enough to do my job, but not enough to help put them away. I am not about to risk my job and life to put a few of them away, and only for a few years, if that."

"What else can you tell me about Alexander?" Casey asked him.

"Listen, I have to tell you this. This isn't therapist to patient, but human to human here." McCoy said. "From what I heard about you, Alexander really does love you. He is able to stay sane through everything that has happened to him because he has a lot of people that care about him, including you. You are the same way. As long as you have a good support system, you will be fine. It won't be easy, but you will be fine."

"Thanks." Casey said, wiping a tear away.

"No problem. That's what I am here for." McCoy said, giving her a smile.

* * *

"What's up?" Michael asked David as he saw his friend sitting at his computer.

"William told me that he was going to send me something interesting." David said. "Knowing him, god knows what that means."

"Really? Shit, that might help us find out who tried to kill Casey." Michael said.

"I hope so, from what Alexander told me things are kind of getting tense over there. So any type of good news would be helpful to ease the tension, you know?" David said to Michael.

"Yeah. Ooh, you got an email." Michael said, pointing to the notification.

David pointed to the notification, and it wasn't good news, nor it was bad, but it was something.

"What does it say?" Michael asked him.

"Great, William is telling us due to an 'anonymous' caller, Alexander Meisterman is a person of interest in the attempted murder of Casey McDonald." David said.

"Really? How? Who would be able to know what is going on when she was shot?" Michael asked him.

"I think that Dennis, Casey's dad, told the cops that he had something to do with Casey being shot, but doesn't have any proof. The fact that this jumps Alexander to person of interest tells me that whoever shot Casey is either a cop, or someone working with the cops." David said.

"Jesus." Michael said.

"I know." David said. Just as he was about to shut off his computer, William sent something else with a message.

"William looked in the police files, and got a picture of someone who was a suspect in Alexander's mom murder." David said.

"I take it because of what his dad did back then, they didn't care to look into it." Michael said.

"You would be right." David said. David took a picture of the profile on his cell phone, and slipped the phone into his pocket.

"Let's go show Alexander this. Maybe he can ID this guy." David said.

* * *

As the day went on, Alexander called McCoy, just to see how things went with Casey. He was able to see her home, and he could tell that she was feeling a little easier, but he still had to check and see for himself.

"John, it's me. I was wondering just how things went with Casey." Alexander asked.

"It went as well as expected." McCoy said. "I told her what to expect on her road to recovery, and that you had a rougher road to recovery that you are still on."

"So, what do I owe you?" Alexander asked him.

"Nothing at all. We are family, and family help each other with things like this." McCoy said. "I would like to come by and talk to her family."

"I think I can arrange that." Alexander said. "Thanks again."

"No problem." McCoy said, hanging up. For the first time in a while, Alexander smiled, feeling things were looking up. Too bad that he did not see the secret that Casey was keeping from him coming.

* * *

**AN: The final few chapters are soon coming. Next time, a big fight between Dennis and Alexander, and Casey finally tells Alexander what he did not know about her. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
